Inmarcesible
by WithoutHeart
Summary: Se criaron juntos y fueron muy buenos amigos hasta que crecieron y siguieron caminos diferentes. Ahora que Bella le ha prometido a Esme que cuidaría de su "pequeño" durante su ausencia, ¿podrían las cosas cambiar? ¿Y serían como antes...o mejores? .. .—Me gustas demasiado como para sólo querer ser tu amigo—. ..TwoShot.
1. La fiesta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí es mía.**

" **La fiesta"**

…

Las letras pasaban rápidamente bajo mis ansiosos ojos, era como si las estuviera saboreando, cuando sentí que me sacaban un audífono y decían mi nombre.

Me contuve de resoplar y a cambio, miré a quién interrumpía mi lectura.

— Bella, hace ya diez minutos que tocaron— desconcertada, contemplé el rededor.

— Vaya…

Jasper, mi amigo, rió.

— Al parecer estaba bueno, eh.

— Todos siempre lo están, ya lo sabes. — Sonreí, guardando el libro en mi bolsa y parándome. Éramos los únicos dentro del salón. — Lamento no haberte oído antes. Este vicio me consume.

— Ni que lo digas. — Se pasó las manos por el cabello rubio— pero así te queremos. — Le golpeé amistosamente con mi hombro.

Anduvimos el resto del camino en silencio, él mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos. No me molestaba estar así, me daba para pensar en el mundo ficticio de las trescientas y tantas páginas de mi ejemplar.

Me abrió la puerta de la cafetería y le agradecí con una mirada.

— ¿Y el resto? — No dijo palabra, pero sí me señaló al frente. — Ya, era de esperar. Me tardé de más.

— Da lo mismo. — Me tendió una bandeja— siempre andas en Marte. — Rió roncamente. Mi amigo era guapo, y por ello se ganaba las miradas de las chicas de delante, osadía a la que no se atreverían de encontrarse Alice aquí. Pese a que ambos eran sólo "amigos", se notaba a kilómetros que se querían de un modo completamente diferente. Se celaban, discutían y se arreglaban. Tenían momentos dentro de sus burbujas y parecía que tanto la gente como el tiempo desaparecían.

Mientras reflexionaba en ello, me serví una porción de frutas, una de fideos con albóndigas y cogí un jugo de frambuesa. Una vez que pagué, esperé a Jass y ambos enfilamos hacia la mesa donde el resto nos esperaba.

— No me digas, no me digas— se apresuró en hablar Emmett— se quedó haciendo cosas pecaminosas con un chico. Isabella, vas por el mal camino, niña.

Le dirigí una mirada pícara.

— No era un chico, era un libro. No sé qué cochinadas leía esta vez, pero no dejaba de pasar página tras página. Se lo devoró. — Reí suavemente, ocupando un lugar entre Alice y Emmett. La parejita se ignoró, aunque la pelinegra sí vio cuando habló Jasper.

— No eran cochinadas— torcí el gesto. — Es un buen libro. Me gustó.

— Seguro que los otros mil que tienes en tu casa también te gustan.

— Obviamente, de lo contrario no estarían ahí. — Tomé el cubierto de plástico y comencé a comer. Olía bien.

— Siempre me he preguntado por qué no traes comida. En tu casa debe sobrar. — Comentó Alice, jugando con mi botellín de néctar.

— No sobra. — Suspiré.

— Ni tampoco comprenderemos por qué asistes a una escuela pública…

— Ni menos las miles de cosas que haces, pero eso no importa. No realmente, eres nuestra amiga por lo que eres, no por lo que tienes. — Completó un ceñudo Emmett. Le sonreí, tocando su brazo.

— Gracias. Aunque, de todos modos, ustedes tampoco deberían ser mis amigos. Alice, tú eres la capitana de voleibol, Jasper, eres el líder de la orquesta y Emmett, eres el jugador estrella de baloncesto.

— Y tú la chica más lista y guapa de la clase.

— Ay, Jasper, no te ligues a Bella. Ella es demasiado para ti— Alice sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Si trato de liarme contigo estaría bien? — El rubio se inclinó en la mesa y la observó con intensidad.

— Pff, ni un millón de años te prestaría atención. — La chica hizo un ademán, pero no huyó de la mirada que la seguía. Ambos sonreían a medias.

— Es su momento, estamos tocando el violín aquí— suspiré al oído del grandote, que sonrió ampliamente.

— Muy pronto estarán juntos. Hasta aquí huelo las feromonas de ambos. — No pude evitar sofocar la risa contra su hombro, mientras los dos seguían en su burbuja de discusiones tontas y viéndose como si no hubiera dulce más irresistible. A veces, no los entendía. Lo tenían todo para estar juntos, mas, preferían fingir que se detestaban.

— Y yo las tuyas por la rubia de ajedrez— molesté al chico de ojos grises, que de inmediato dejó de sonreír para mirar nerviosamente su plato vacío.

— Esto…

— ¿Por qué no le hablas? Se nota que es simpática— la observé interactuar animadamente con los de su equipo. Era una chica bastante guapa y había sido el flechazo de muchos, al menos, hasta que supieron que era un tipo de _nerd_ o _friki_ que gustaba del ajedrez, de los juegos de computadora y tenía menciones importantes en múltiples entretenimientos de _PlayStation._ Desde ahí, la habían desplazado, olvidando su cuerpo curvilíneo, su porte de modelo y el cabello rubio natural. Pero ella no daba señales de darse por enterada de nada y seguía viviendo normalmente.

— Ha de creer que soy un tonto. Ni siquiera tengo algo de lo que alardear frente a ella. Hasta mi prima de cinco años me da paliza en esa mentada consola de juego. — Reí de su aflicción y de su rostro de cachorro al ver a la muchacha tomar de su jugo.

— Ay, Emmett. Jamás lo sabrás si no lo intentas, podrías llevarte una grata sorpresa. — Palmeé su espalda. — Además, estoy segura que no te tratará mal. Repito que parece una buena persona.

Asintió, un poco más esperanzado.

Regresé a mi comida que sabía igual a como olía. Sin embargo, al ir por el cuarto bocado, oímos una algarabía repentina y todo mundo volteó, incluyendo a la parejita que parecía haber salido de su burbuja.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Sí! ¡Vamos Mike! — Al esquivar un par de cabezas, logré dar con el epicentro del bullicio y tumulto. No sabía por qué, pero no me sorprendió ver a Edward Cullen enfrentándose en un estúpido reto con Mike Newton.

Si no me equivocaba, intentaban ver cuál de los dos era más rápido para beber vasos de agua.

— Por Dios, ¿es que su estupidez no tiene límite? — Mientras Alice bufaba, los chicos, animados por el resto de estudiantes iban ingiriendo uno tras otro los doscientos cincuenta ml del líquido. Supuse que esto no era una circunstancia en la que tuviera que velar por él, ya que, punto uno, estaba sobrio y punto dos, lo peor que podía ocurrir es que o se orinara o escupiera todo el contenido de su boca. Una vez calmada mi consciencia por la petición de la madre de aquel personaje, regresé a mi comida, ignorando el bullicio.

En verdad, no sabía por qué había aceptado eso, pero al ver a la buena de Esme pedírmelo con tanto ahínco, me fue imposible el negar mi colaboración.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Toma eso Mike! — Lo oí celebrar su triunfo, animado por un montón de estudiantes exaltados que coreaban su nombre.

— Qué idiotas, Mike se ha ido a vomitar— rió Emmett. — No sé por qué hacen eso.

— Yo sí. Su vida consiste en llamar la atención y en ser el centro de ella. No les importa lo imbéciles que puedan verse, sólo les interesa cumplir su propósito. — Respondió Alice.

— Pareciera que lo conoces muy bien— bajo la máscara de burla del rubio, adivinaba perfectamente bien lo molesto que se hallaba por eso.

— Quizá. — Conocedora de aquello, la pelinegra sonrió reclinándose en la silla.

— En verdad, todo mundo lo sabe. — Suspiré para cortar la tensión.

— Y se te olvida decir que es el chico más codiciado. Todas quieren meterse con él y yo no sé qué le ven.

— Emmett, ese comentario te queda muy gay. — Reímos.

Luego seguí comiendo, contemplando a los estudiantes llevarse al campeón de la competencia, dando un patético paseíto por el patio.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato más, hasta que la hora de almuerzo acabó y nos marchamos juntos a la siguiente clase.

— Fiesta hoy ¿eh? ¿Qué dicen? — Interrogó Jasper, codeándonos.

— Deberías ya olvidarte de ellas, las chicas se comportan como mujerzuelas al beber demás y ya sabes que se te cuelgan del cuello. Sólo por eso iré. — Se cruzó de brazos una molesta pelinegra. El chico se inclinó y sorprendiéndonos a todos, la agarró de los codos y la acercó a su cuerpo. Observamos en completo silencio cómo la boca de la blancuzca muchacha se abría y las mejillas se le ponían rosadas.

— Si tú te comportarás como una de ellas, yo no tendría objeciones— le susurró cerca de los labios y luego de mirárselos, la vio a los ojos y la soltó. Dejándonos a todos estupefactos, aunque, sin duda, Alice era quién más impactada se veía.

— E-eso no es gracioso— reaccionó al verlo sonriendo socarronamente.

— Yo iré. — Dije para aplacar los nervios de la chica delgada y de ojos azules. Eso bastó para captar su atención.

— ¿Qué? — Fue un coro completo.

— ¿No hay buen libro que leer?

— Hay muchos. — Respondí a la réplica de Emmett. — Pero he de cumplir con una promesa.

— ¿Con quién? — Eché a andar, con ellos pisándome los talones.

— Con la madre de Edward. — Me taponaron el paso y me miraron con duda. — Okey, okey. Se los explicaré. La familia de él y la mía han sido amigas de toda la vida. Tienen negocios juntos y del mismo modo fuimos criados Edward y yo. Su madre me tiene mucho aprecio y como sus padres y los míos se fueron de viaje de "negocios" — bien qué sabía a qué iban, a todo menos eso— me encargó su hijo. Ya saben, que no choque, que no haga una fiesta, que no se ahogue en el mar… ese tipo de cosas que incluyen una trágica muerte. — Sacudí la mano para quitarle importancia.

— ¿Y accediste? — Preguntaron sorprendidos.

— ¿Por qué no? — Repliqué.

— Porque ese patán se apellida problemas, quizá.

— O porque es un playboy rapidísimo con las chicas, tal vez.

— ¡O porque es un completo idiota! — Finalizó Alice, poniendo las manos en la cadera.

Bufé, entornando los ojos.

— Chicos, sé cómo controlar a tipos como él. Recuerden que crecí a su lado. — Y sí, es cierto que había cambiado un montón, pero aún guardaba la esperanza de que algo de aquel encantador chico que podía hacerle competencia a Mr. Darcy se encontrara por ahí todavía. Como por impulso contemplé el brazalete en mi muñeca, pero lo abandoné antes que fuera algo notorio. Hacía tiempo que había dejado aquellas esperanzas e ilusiones.

— Me cuesta creer eso… es como si no se conocieran de nada. — Comentaron una vez que los apacigüé y logramos seguir nuestro camino.

— Pues es la verdad. Aunque éramos pequeños y hacíamos lo que nuestros padres decían. — Sonreí para quitarle hierro al asunto. — Como sea, ya se hace tarde y he de tomar una lección de biología. Nos vemos a la salida— agité mi mano y mirando sus relojes, se apresuraron en despedir y prácticamente trotar a sus salones. Sacudiendo la cabeza ingresé y ocupé mi mesón de siempre.

Se llenó de golpe cuando el profesor Banner entró en el aula y cerró la puerta.

Frente a mí, se encontraba la espalda trabajada de Edward y más arriba aquel cobrizo cabello que había crecido igual de desordenado que cuando era pequeño. Sonreí al recordarnos jugando con tierra y barro, ganándonos tremendas reprimendas. Sin duda, habían sido momentos graciosos y bonitos, recuerdos de infancia y nada más.

Eso ya lo tenía clarísimo y no se había prestado para confusiones.

Comencé con mis apuntes, mientras rogaba por un pequeño espacio en el que pudiera terminar de leer las últimas líneas del libro que había ocupado mi mente desde ayer. Los dedos me picaban por sacarlo del bolso y hacer lo que quería, pero me contuve, diciéndome que sólo aumentaría mi ansiedad y expectación, haciendo más disfrutable su desenlace.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis cavilaciones, que me sorprendí cuando la silla de Edward chocó contra mi mesa. No se volteó y miré con duda hacia delante. Y rodé los ojos al darme cuenta de cómo la chica le hacía un _masaje_ que de inocente no tenía nada; al igual que la mano grande y blanca del cobrizo contrastando con el short negro que traía la susodicha. Preferí no enrollarme en sus perversiones y a cambio presté atención a la clase.

Tuve que esforzarme para no sucumbir a las ganas que tenía de sacar el libro, pero para impactarlo sobre sus cabezas como haría Snape al descubrirlos riéndose por lo bajinis y toqueteándose. Eran asquerosos e irritantes, ¿tanto les costaba esperar?

Fui de las más felices oír el timbre y saber que se había terminado. No me demoré en recoger mis cosas y abandonar el salón.

Un poco más allí y habrían terminado con mi buen humor. Por suerte, eso no ocurrió y al caminar al aparcamiento, ya tenía mi temperamento controlado y la sonrisa en mi cara. No había motivo para echar a perder el resto del día por esos dos.

Me despedí de los chicos, acordando que nos veríamos a las siete en casa de Emily. Entonces, sin más trámite, me monté en el porsche que mis padres me obligaron a recibir por mi cumpleaños y me dirigí a mi hogar.

Mi casa quedaba frente al paseo marítimo de Port Angels y desde mi habitación tenía una vista privilegiada del mar. Ese era mi lugar predilecto para practicar mi vicio. Solía pasar horas y horas allí, conectada a la música e historias que formaban verdaderas películas en mi mente. No concebía mejor sitio que aquel.

Saludé a las chicas que limpiaban y pasé directo a la cocina, cogí un vaso de jugo y una manzana y subí a mi cuarto.

Los libros apilados por todos lados me dieron la bienvenida y sonreí, quitándome la mochila y zapatos. Ordené un par de cosas, encendí la radio y luego cogí el ejemplar que leía y me senté.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que terminara suspirando y sintiéndome enamorada, con aquella deliciosa sensación de plenitud en mi estómago y subiendo por mi garganta. Adoraba el placer de terminar un buen libro, cerrando una historia y sintiendo que flotaba por las miles de imágenes que las páginas habían producido en mí.

— Sí, sí que lo amo— musité con una boba sonrisa, mientras disfrutaba el momento tendida en la alfombra, rumiando las palabras e imaginando cientos de escenarios. Mi mente trabajaba a full. Hasta podría decirse que era como droga.

Me levanté pasada media hora y contemplé por la ventana, sentada en un silloncito que abarcaba el ancho de ésta.

Podía observar a la gente caminado abrazada o riendo por el paseo, mientras el mar agitaba sus olas, arrastrando consigo algas y conchas que algunos niños recogían. Adoraba la vista y amaba la brisa fresca y salina. En realidad, me encantaba el mar.

Súbitamente, recordé a cierta muchachita con coletas y con un par de dientes menos, que corría por la arena en compañía de un niñito de cabello cobrizo. Sus padres los miraban sonriendo, y de repente se oía a las madres gritar advirtiendo que no se alejaran demasiado.

Sonreí con nostalgia, al recordar aquello y otras tantas aventuras que compartí con Edward cuando éramos chicos. Sin quererlo del todo, alcé mi mano y contemplé el brazalete con aquel particular anillo. Lo acaricié con el índice y me sentí sólo un poco triste. Mas, antes que ese estado se esparciera, miré la hora.

Restaba hora y media para que tuviera que irme, el tiempo perfecto para completar un libro pequeño.

Me levanté a la torre que aún no había leído y no tardé mucho en escoger. Me sumí en una lectura profunda, y entre comerme la manzana y tararear la música de fondo, iba pasando página tras página. Hasta que mi teléfono sonó y casi me deja en el techo.

Corrí por él y maldije al no encontrarlo.

— ¿Aló?

— Bella, estabas leyendo, ¿no? — Era Alice.

— Bueno… sí.

Suspiró.

— ¿Y sabes qué hora es? Son las seis y cuarenta.

— ¡Mentira! — Gemí, viéndola en la pantallita del equipo de música. Demonios, tenía razón. — Ya me atrasé.

— Sí, puedes agradecerme más tarde por sacarte del vicio. — Reí y sujeté el teléfono con la izquierda, mientras mi mano abría el armario y rebuscaba entre la ropa ahí dispuesta. No tardé en escoger. — Ponte algo lindo eh. Sácate provecho, así los tendrás a todos a tus pies.

— Alice, se necesita más que un cuerpo para que alguien guste de ti. — Repliqué desabrochándome los jeans y sacándolos a patadas. — Bueno, al menos para que alguien te quiera tanto como Jasper a ti.

— ¿Qué? No me nombres a esa bestia. — Se quejó. — Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de él, es tan detestable ¿viste lo que hizo hoy? ¿Qué esperaba que yo hiciera? ¿Que lo besara? Ni muerta mi reina, ni muerta.

— Ajá. — Luché contra el pitillo que no quería entrar.

— De todos modos, ¿te ha dicho algo de mí?

— Nop— sonreí al terminar de ponérmelos. Me levanté y quité la camiseta, dejando el aparato en altavoz.

— ¿Estás segura? Bueno, al final ni me importa. Nada de lo que haga él me interesa.

— Claro.

— Y es que es un arrogante, ¿qué se cree? Ush, pero si se atreve a invitar a una chica… ni siquiera se imagina la que le esperará. — Continuó y sonreí, porque era siempre lo mismo con estos dos.

— ¿Alice? — Llamé y se calló.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya bésalo y ámense de una vez ¿sí? Así Emmett y yo podemos disfrutar de nuestra soledad. — Reí al acabar y ella hizo sonidos de asombro.

— Pero Bella, ¿qué es lo que dices? ¡A mí no me gusta ese tonto! — La imaginé cruzándose de brazos y viendo en otra dirección. — Y sólo para que lo sepas, Emmett irá con alguien.

— ¿Con quién? — Interrogué sorprendida mientras me cepillaba los dientes.

— Con aquella chica, la que juega ajedrez… Rose, Rosa…

— ¡Rosalie!

— Eso, ella.

— Ah, pero… se atrevió al fin— sonreí luego de enjuagarme y regresar al dormitorio. Me calcé las zapatillas y até mi cabello castaño en una coleta. El rebelde flequillo cayó en mi frente y ojo, sólo lo acepté resignada.

— Sí. Hacen linda pareja ¿sabes?

— Como cierto rubio y pelinegra que conozco.

— ¿Rubio? ¿Con quién está esta vez ese puto? — Gruñó y las carcajadas se escaparon de mi boca.

— Ay, Alice. Ya me voy, voy bajando la escalera. Nos vemos allá— cogí las llaves de mi coche.

Corté cuando soltaba una serie de palabras procaces y sonriendo todavía, tiré dentro un bolsito que ocupaba muy de tarde en tarde y que siempre estaba equipado y dispuesto para que simplemente lo tomara y llevara.

El sol ya se comenzaba a meter, formando arreboles de colores en el firmamento despejado cuando me puse en marcha.

Adoraba el clima templado de aquí. No me veía conviviendo a diario con temperaturas bajísimas y lejos del mar, aunque claro, eso debía ser porque había crecido aquí y con la playa a metros de distancia. Y si a eso le sumo que solíamos venir muy a menudo con los padres de Edward, la sensación se intensificaba.

Fue entonces que medité en que pese a que nuestros padres obtenían sumas exorbitantes en sus negocios, siempre nos enseñaron a apreciar la naturaleza y su belleza, la importancia de cada cosa y persona. Y me parecía una verdadera lástima que el chico hubiera cambiado tanto con los años… y chicas. Porque esas jamás le faltaron. Desde que aprendió a sonreír, siempre había una más que dispuesta a acompañarlo. Y eso sí que lo sabía bien, había sido la más cercana a hasta que se juntó con varones y su mentalidad cambió radicalmente. Esperaba que su inteligencia y valores continuaran allí, bajo toda esa apariencia de playboy.

Conduje por la carretera que bordeaba la playa y encendí la radio para distraer la mente. Acordarme de esas cosas hacía que mi muñeca pesara toneladas. Y ya había superado ciertas cosas, no guardaba ni sentimientos encontrados ni demasiado profundos… creo.

No tuve más tiempo de indagar en ello, puesto que ya me encontraba aparcando tras una hilera infinita de coches.

Bueno, me dije, no podía esperar menos. Emily era conocida por sus fiestas y por lo mucho que invertía en ellas. Al final, era hija de un gran empresario que le permitía esos gastos.

La música resonaba a una cuadra de distancia y suspiré. No es que no me agradara bailar o pasarlo bien un rato, pero no entendía ese afán de mostrarle a todo mundo que tienes un evento en tu casa. Sí, vale, quizá mi leve irritación se deba a que vengo en calidad de niñera.

Mientras caminaba al gran sitio perteneciente a la familia Clearwater, me reprendí por la promesa hecha a Esme.

— ¡He! ¡Bella! — Oí una voz masculina y volteé de inmediato. Sonreí al reconocer a Jasper.

— Pero qué guapo luces— susurré melosa cuando le besé la mejilla. Él me atrapó entre sus brazos y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en el cuello. Mi punto más sensible. — ¡Ya! ¡Ya!

— Bruto, creí haberte dicho que no te liaras con Bella. — La bajita chica lo apartó de mí sin delicadeza. Aproveché de recuperarme de la risa.

— Y yo que no te pusieras un vestido tan corto— replicó el rubio viendo que la tela llegaba a mitad de muslo en Alice.

— Pues yo hago lo que se me venga en gana. — La chica sonrió al ver que captaba la atención de mi amigo y suspiré. Esta noche sería como el resto de los días. Se declararían la guerra, discutirían, se odiarían, se buscarían en la fiesta, se acercarían y volverían a discutir, repitiendo el escenario hasta que fuera hora de irse. Él bailaría con varias chicas, siempre en presencia de Alice y ella haría lo mismo. En fin, un cuento de nunca acabar.

— ¿Les apetece entrar? — Interrumpí su charla. — Aunque falta Emmett— lo busqué entre las muchas personas que venían con sus mejores atuendos, riendo, cuchicheando o besándose.

— Ah, él me dijo que habían cambiado los planes. Que saldría con la chica a otro lado. Creo que no le gustan mucho las fiestas.

— Quizá sea porque toda la gente la mira raro. Son tan insoportables— comentó Alice.

— A mí me parece guapa. Y muy interesante, creo que me gustaría jugar play con ella. — Confesó el rubio tranquilamente. Antes de poner cara de dolor al recibir el codazo de la pelinegra.

— No seas bobo, ¿quieres?

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¡Y encima preguntas! No tienes vergüenza. Todos los hombres son iguales— y cogiéndome de la mano, me arrastró hacia la casa. Dejando a un desconcertado Jasper— por favor, ni que fuera tan espectacular por jugar esa estúpida cosa. — Refunfuñó. — Hay que alejarse de patanes como él, no merecen la pena. — Siguió farfullando.

Me dejé llevar al interior con luces de todos colores y música reventándome los tímpanos. Muchos chicos bailaban y bebían, otros coqueteaban y tantos otros hacían juegos extraños.

— Ven, iremos por una cerveza— enredó su brazo en el mío y mientras estiraba el cuello para localizar a Edward, la dejé hacer. — No sé por qué invierto tanto tiempo en él— me tendió un vaso plástico y apenas lo acepté, se bebió el suyo de un trago. Cogió otro.

— Al…

— ¡No me digas que no beba! ¡Sé cuál es mi límite! Jamás me he emborrachado y esta noche no pasara. — Afirmó con total seguridad.

 _ **Tres horas y seis cervezas más tarde…**_

— ¡Es un maldito! — Lloró, arrastrando las palabras y bebiendo más. Traté de arrebatárselo, como llevaba haciendo desde un rato. Al menos, la había convencido de ir al patio y sentarnos a un costado de la piscina, oyendo todavía la música y viendo a la gente repletar la casa a cada minuto más. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y aún no encontraba a Edward. Aunque claro, no es como si Alice me hubiera soltado. — Bella— Me miró como cachorro cuando dejé de buscar al cobrizo entre los adolescentes borrachos.

— ¿Si, Al?

— ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? — Hipó y se tambaleó peligrosamente al hacerla sentarse otra vez. Se quitó los tacones y sorbió su nariz. Sin demora saqué papel higiénico de mi bolso y se lo tendí.

Perdió todo glamur al sonarse sin delicadeza y al corrérsele el maquillaje. Había comenzado a reír histéricamente al inicio, cayendo de a poco en la melancolía, hasta ponerse en la llorona. Le aparté el cabello del rostro y el viento la hizo suspirar con dolor.

— ¿Con qué? — Interrogué con paciencia.

— Con él, lo quiero tanto que me duele aquí— se golpeó el pecho. — Y no sé qué hacer con eso.

— Yo creo que tratarlo tan mal no es un buen comienzo, ¿no crees? — Contempló sus manos. Tenía las mejillas rojas y la nariz hinchada. Ella había perdido el límite y estaba hasta la madre de borracha.

— No— su mentón tembló— pero no sé cómo comportarme con él. Me pone tan nerviosa— lloriqueó y le palmeé la espalda. — Temo que se aparte de mí si cambio. No hay cosa que quisiera más que besarlo y tocar su cabello rubio. Dios, creo que podría ser más suave que el mío.

— No, Alice, él no te dejaría. Se nota que le gustas.

— ¡Pero sí siempre está molestándome! — Refutó sonándose otra vez.

— ¿Y tú no haces lo mismo? — Volvió a suspirar profundamente.

— Sí, pero yo tengo miedo de que me haga daño. Lo quiero tanto que me asusta.

— Si hay algo que he aprendido con tantos libros, es que el miedo nunca es un buen aliado. Es una barrera humana mental tan grande que te imposibilita. Si quieres decirle que lo quieres, anda, díselo, pero no te paralices. — Acaricié su rostro y quité un par de lágrimas.

— ¿Y si me rechaza?

— Nunca sabrás lo que piensa si no le muestras lo que hay en tu corazón y mente. Hazme caso, sé que el sentimiento es mutuo.

— ¿Tú crees? — Se sorbió la nariz y asentí, sonriéndole tiernamente. — Ay, Bella— arrastró las palabras — Te quiero tanto amiga, de verdad— me abrazó con fuerza y contuve la carcajada. Alice borracha era muy amorosa, todo lo contrario a lo que es sobria.

— ¿Alice? Hasta que las encuentro, llevo una enormidad buscándolas— al oír al rubio, ella se apartó rápidamente e ignorando su aspecto desaliñado, lo contempló y se levantó con dificultades.

Al tambalearse cayó hacia el frente y Jasper la atajó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Esto… ¿Estás borracha? — Le tomó el rostro y la vio a los ojos. Lentamente comencé a pararme.

Aunque me detuve con la boca abierta al ver cómo ella se paraba de puntillas y tomándolo de las mejillas le plantaba un buen beso. Él se mantuvo inmóvil y cuando la pelinegra se apartó, le sonrió cariñosa.

— Te quiero— dudé entre irme o sacarla de allí, porque seguramente mañana querría enterrarse viva. Sin embargo, decidí hacerme a un lado y dejar que ellos arreglaran sus diferencias de una vez por todas. Sabía que Jasper la cuidaría porque la quería tanto como ella él. Así que hice abandono de la estancia en completo silencio. Aunque no es que alguna vez les haya importando tener audiencia.

Caminé vacilante hacia la puerta donde había un par de chicos toqueteándose. Al entrar deseé salir de inmediato. Parecía una lata de sardinas, había un montón de gente que parecía más que ebria. Y eso que recién eran las diez de la noche. Fue a esa hora que comencé la búsqueda del cobrizo.

Tenía que encontrarlo y saber que estuviera bien. Sólo con eso podía aplacar mi conciencia y quizá marcharme. Sin embargo, esos planes se vieron interrumpidos por mi desconcierto al no pillarlo en ningún lado. Había recorrido a punta de empujones y codazos la casa por completo. Y comencé a pensar que quizá no había asistido, puesto que llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de encontrarlo. Tiempo en el que volví a arrepentirme de la promesa. Eso me enseñaría a no entregar mi palabra de buenas a primeras, yo bien sabía cómo era él para estas cosas.

— Dueña del Porsche— susurró alguien a mi oído y me estremecí. Volteé para encontrarme con Mike Newton que tenía un aliento que podría inducirme un coma etílico.

— Oh, hola— saludé distraída, mirando entre la gente.

— ¿Viniste sola? — Preguntó, obviamente borracho.

— Eh, no.

— ¿Con pareja o amigos? — Insistió.

— Amigos.

— Ya veo, ¿no te apetece tomar algo? ¿Bailar? ¿Conmigo? —Batió las cejas con intención y noté cómo me miraba de pies a cabeza.

— Nop, pero gracias. — Le sonreí tensamente y traté de pasar por su lado, pero se puso en frente. — ¿Necesitas algo?

— Bueno… ya que me lo preguntas. Necesito decirte algo— apoyó un brazo contra la pared y sonrió falsamente avergonzado— en realidad, es más una confesión— miró al suelo y luego a mí, en un gesto que debía ser coqueto.

— Tú dirás— me armé de paciencia, pese a la creciente ansiedad que nacía en mi pecho y que la música sólo incrementaba.

— Es algo vergonzoso decirlo pero…— se acercó tanto que sentía su cuerpo contra el mío. Eso terminó por encender las alarmas. De inmediato puse mis manos en su pecho— siempre me has gustado mucho y no hay cosa que desee más que darte un beso en estos momentos— sonrió en lo que supuse era la cúspide de su conquista y con pánico lo vi acercarse.

— No te acerques más— puse firmes mis manos, pero soltó la cerveza y las apartó de su cuerpo. La situación no podía ponerse más fea. Observé alrededor en busca de ayuda, sin embargo, todos estaban en sus ligues o propios temas.

— Ah, vamos Bella… seguro que tú también lo estás deseando— me tomó por la cintura y traté de escabullirme de sus brazos. El pánico desató mis latidos desaforados.

— Te dijo que no. — Oí una potente y fuerte voz a mis espaldas. De inmediato, Mike me soltó y dejó de presionarme contra la pared.

— Ah… Edward. Creí que estabas con Vicky. — Pareció nervioso. — Sólo estaba… yo— ni siquiera terminó la nerviosa frase, él sólo se marchó.

Suspiré aliviada y me volteé para agradecerle. Pero allí ya no había nadie. Desconcertada miré a todas direcciones. Parecía haberse esfumado igual que Mike.

Vagué entre las personas y luces, la música ya me estaba volviendo loca para cuando logré dar con él. Muchos se interponían entre nosotros, formando una considerable distancia, por lo que opté por mantenerme allí, sin perderlo de vista.

En modo vigilante estuve durante largos minutos que bien pudieron ser horas, viéndolo bailar, tomar y coquetear con cuanta fémina se le cruzara por delante. Desplacé mi mente hacia mis libros y lo feliz que sería de estar en casa en vez de aquí.

Cuando bostecé una tercera vez, y el golpeteo de la música se volvió más irritante, miré la hora y abrí los ojos como platos. Eran las tres de la madrugada y la fiesta seguía como si fueran recién las diez.

Busqué a Edward y al no encontrarlo maldije. Serpenteé entre los borrachos hasta llegar a un pasillo más desocupado. Lo vi meterse al armario con una chica y no tenía que ser un genio para saber a qué.

Me quedé pegada a la pared, mirando en otra dirección mientras esperaba.

Pasaron diez, veinte y cuando iba para la media hora, salió despeinado y con el labial de la mujer en la mejilla y labios. Aparte de sonrojado y con pura cara de haber follado recién. Suspiré, siguiéndolo al living, donde apenas terminó de abotonar su camisa, se puso bajo la manguera de un dispensador de cerveza. Sí, el muy estúpido iba a jugar al fondo, fondo.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, la cancioncita comenzó a resonar en todos lados y el tumulto me empujó dentro, para verlo beber como condenado, tragando sin apenas ser consciente.

Fue algo triste darme cuenta en lo que se había convertido.

La algarabía fue tremenda al terminar un barril de al menos dos litros. Alzando los brazos celebraba.

La multitud estaba loca por él. Sin embargo, y contra todas mis ideas, al verlo ponerse para una segunda ronda, me metí al centro del círculo y lo jalé del brazo. Todo mundo quedó desconcertado.

— Ya fue suficiente. Vamos— lo tomé de la cintura y lo hice moverse. Al principio se resistió.

— ¡Déjalo! Él quiere quedarse— una chica al borde del desmayo etílico trató de agarrarme para detenerme, mas, se tambaleó sobre sus tacones y terminó en los brazos de un chico con el que comenzó a intercambiar babas en menos de tres segundos.

Con una mueca lo obligué a caminar y terminó por ceder. Apoyando su humanidad sobre mí. Jadeé ante el peso extra, pero me alegré al lograr salir de allí con él. Así podría cumplir mi promesa y regresar a casa.

— No quiero irme— arrastró las palabras y pies. Lo forcé a seguirme a mi coche.

— La fiesta se terminó, Edward. Anda, camina. — Refunfuñó todo lo que nos tomó llegar, incluso después de instalarlo en el asiento.

Solté un suspiro mientras encendía el motor y comenzaba a salir en reversa.

— Eres una aburrida— musitó.

— Sí, sí. — Me concentré en salir sin chocar a nadie, y una vez lo hice, me metí por una calle alterna que se caracterizaba por la plaza de gran extensión y verde. Era como un pedazo de bosque en medio de casas costosas.

Siguió murmurando sinsentidos hasta que pareció tranquilizarse. Estaba tan ebrio que creo que ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre.

— Para. — Dijo entonces. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, brevemente, antes de volver la vista adelante.

— ¿Qué?

— Que pares. — Disminuí la velocidad y aparqué junto a la berma de seguridad. La neblina típica del mar a esas horas cubría gran parte del camino.

Él luchó con el cinturón y con un bufido lo ayudé. Salió rápidamente y no dio dos pasos cuando se puso a vomitar.

Más preocupada que asqueada, corrí a ayudarlo. Se apoyó contra un árbol y al terminar de vaciar su estómago, le tendí pañuelos con los que se limpió la boca.

Sin decir nada, se metió de nuevo en el coche y confusa hice lo propio.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. —Contestó sin verme. Aún extrañada por su comportamiento, seguí el camino hasta su casa, metiéndome en la carretera que colindaba con el mar y sus espectaculares roqueríos.

— Para. — Pidió nuevamente cuando íbamos cerca de su casa. No vacilé, de inmediato me detuve para que bajara. No quería un recuerdito suyo en mi carro.

Lo seguí presurosa hacia la barandilla desde donde se veían las olas romper contra las rocas. Era un espectáculo precioso, pero hacía bastante frío.

— ¿A qué te bajaste? — Froté mis manos con energías. Él no me veía, mantenía la vista al frente mientras el cabello se le movía con la brisa.

— A nada que te importe. — Dijo entre dientes y fruncí el ceño. Más tarde solté un suspiro.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? — Toqué tímidamente su espalda. Se quedó quieto.

— Sólo estoy algo mareado— se frotó el rostro, exhalando.

— Ya veo. — Mi nariz se congeló rápidamente y las puntas de mis dedos siguieron el mismo destino. Las calenté con mi aliento.

— Eres guapa— dijo de pronto, haciéndome elevar la mirada. Le fruncí el ceño. Edward sonrió.

— Eh… creo que ya podemos volver. — Musité carraspeando incómoda. El mar rugió fuertemente al igual que mi pecho. Él estaba tocándome.

Salté sorprendida hacia atrás, dejando su mano estirada y con la forma de mi mejilla.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Arrastró las palabras, desconcertado por mi reacción. Por mi parte estaba concentrándome en canalizar mis emociones e impedir el sonrojo de la vergüenza.

— ¿Sabes quién soy, siquiera? — Interrogué con suavidad.

— Sé que eres guapa, estamos solos aquí— extendió sus brazos y contempló el rededor un instante antes de volver a mí— y que si tienes frío yo puedo ayudarte— sonrió de aquel modo que a todas les da cosquillas, pero que sólo logró fastidiar aún más mi noche.

— Estás como una cuba— suspiré con cansancio.

— ¿Y? Te aseguro que hay cosas que funcionan a la perfección— se me puso por delante, colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi cintura e incitándome a alzar el rostro.

De forma inmediata planté mis manos en su pecho esculpido y lo aparté.

— No te pongas así conmigo, ¿quieres? — Repentinamente se apartó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su jeans. Se volvió al mar oscuro.

— Ni siquiera me gustas. — Siseó al viento. Y callé.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? —Me sorprendió agarrando mi mano.

— ¿Por qué tanto apuro? Sólo estaba jugando, realmente no quiero nada contigo.

— Ya lo sé— forcejeé, pero era más fuerte.

— ¿Y qué es esta estúpida cosa de todos modos? — Cambió el rumbo de su atención al anillo infantil que reposaba en mi muñeca. Mi pecho echó a latir al sentir sus dedos contra mi piel.

— Algo que no te importa— la quité con brusquedad y sentí cómo se rompía la cadenita. Jadeé.

— ¿Lo quieres? — Sonrió maliciosamente con la argolla entre sus dedos. Me contuve de golpearlo y simplemente asentí con dientes apretados. — Entonces tendrás que darme un beso aquí— golpeó sus labios con el índice y me indigné, tensando los puños. Sin duda era un estúpido.

— Prefiero morir antes que eso. — Crucé los brazos y miré en otra dirección.

— Perfecto. — Y sin que lo viera venir, echó el codo hacia atrás y sin más lo lanzó tan lejos como pudo dentro del mar.

Abrí los ojos como platos y se me escapó un jadeo inaudible.

— ¿L-lo…?— Ni siquiera completé la frase. Cerré mi boca, respiré profundo y una vez recompuesta, me volví hacia él. — Bueno, es algo justo. Tú me lo das, tú me lo quitas. — Me encogí de hombros, haciéndome la tonta frente a la gran tristeza que me daba haberlo perdido, aunque, quizá era algo bueno. El inicio de un cambio de mentalidad, uno que me permitiera dejar los recuerdos atrás. No lo seguí mirando, ni a él ni al mar. Me dirigí con pasos firmes al Porsche y me subí. — ¿Vienes o qué?

Permaneció estupefacto allí por varios segundos antes de atinar y con rostro confuso, subirse a su lado y ponerse el cinturón. Todo esto más lento de lo normal por el estado alcohólico en el que se hallaba.

Encendí la radio y lo ignoré el resto del camino.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — Pregunté al aparcar frente a su casa. Quedaba relativamente cerca de la mía y poseía extensos jardines de entrada.

— No, puedo hacerlo solo.

Molesta por su comportamiento lo dejé que guerreara por su cuenta por unos segundos, hasta que maldijo y de mala gana pidió ayuda.

No cometió el mismo error dos veces y me dejó ayudarlo a entrar en su casa. Me indicó su habitación y lo hice tenderse en la cama.

Sus ojos ya casi se cerraban. Y me pregunté por qué su cambio de actitud. Siempre pensé que sería el mismo caballero de ojos verdes, sonrisa increíblemente tierna y modos caballerosos.

Pff, caballeroso mi trasero. Bufé mentalmente al quitarle los zapatos. Él ayudó quitándose la camiseta y procuré no mirar cuando hizo lo mismo con el jeans.

Como una buena niñera, lo cubrí con las mantas.

— Oye…— Intentó hablar, pero si el bostezo no lo hubiese interrumpido, lo habría hecho yo. No quería escucharlo ahora. Estaba molesta.

— Buenas noches. — Musité por mera educación y me escabullí rápidamente de su casa, emprendiendo la marcha del mismo modo.

No había nada que meditar ni pensar, por lo que no hice más que acostarme y dormir.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este primer cap?**

 **¡Ah!, ¡qué bien se siente volver!, llevaba tanto tiempo lejos de aquí y eso que sí tengo varias historias avanzadas… el tema es que no me he decidido por ninguna, un bloqueo, supongo :c pero un día apareció esta idea y no me demoré en concretarla, es bastante simple en verdad jaja, pero más que cualquier otra cosa quería publicar algo que ojalá fuera agradable para ustedes y livianito, puesto que tengo como cinco fanfics inconclusos con bastante drama jaja y ejem, con algunos lemons, ejem…**

 **En fin, las extrañaba ya y es una pena que justamente cuando me decidí a retomar mis publicaciones, se levante el paro en mi universidad, al principio de año no tenía tiempo y cuando lo tuve, sufrí bloqueos… como es la vida ¿no? Bueno, espero poder terminar pronto y estar subiendo nuevas cosas. :3**

 **Espero se encuentren bien y que haya sido una buena semana, ahora con ánimos a enfrentar una nueva. Nos estaremos leyendo el lunes, sin falta publicaré el final de este Two Shot inocente (?). Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras ;)**

 **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**

 **Chau, chau :D**

 **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**


	2. Nunca es tarde

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stphenie Meyer, la trama en cambio, sí es mía.**

" **Nunca es tarde"**

 **...**

El día lunes me reuní con los chicos como de costumbre, aunque ellos parecían diferentes. Partiendo por la flamante parejita. Jasper y Alice habían pasado de insultarse a cada instante a estar siempre sonriéndose y dándose uno que otro beso. Y pese a las continuas discusiones que mantenían, terminaban por ceder y reconocer sus errores. Eso era mucho mejor que antes y me encontraba feliz por ellos, después de todo, nos los concebía con nadie más.

Por otro lado estaba Emmett, el chico parecía baboso mirando cada que podía a la rubia que le sonreía con timidez y trataba de prestar atención a lo que le decían. La habían pasado muy bien en su primera cita, y a pesar de los nervios iniciales, las cosas se dieron solas. Al menos eso era lo que me contaba con entusiasmo y cierta vergüenza.

— Iré por comida, ya vuelvo— anuncié y después que asintieran, me dirigí por una bandeja. Escogiendo mi postre me encontraba cuando alguien me habló.

— Creo que el pastel de chocolate es lo que realmente quieres. — Reconocí la voz de inmediato y fruncí el ceño.

— Oh. — Fue todo lo que dije. ¿Qué más podía hablar en todo caso? Ya lo había perdonado por lanzar mi anillo al mar y no tenía inconvenientes con él, como de costumbre. Escogí el pie de limón.

— Esto, Bella…— llamó y alcé la mirada, saboreando el merengue que había pasado a quitar del dulce.

— Dime. — Noté que lucía nervioso y algo avergonzado.

— Yo quería decirte que lamento cualquier cosa que te haya dicho el viernes, sólo fueron estupideces sin sentido que…

— ¿Dices que declararme tu eterno amor y prometerme el sol, la luna y las estrellas son estupideces sin sentido? — Hice un puchero y se desesperó, viéndome con preocupación.

— Eh, yo… e-esto— movió las manos y no pude seguir sosteniendo mi juego. Me largué a reír.

— Hubieras visto tu rostro— me burlé y tardó en comprender. Al hacerlo, el alivio fue evidente.

— Pensé que había metido las patas. — Se acarició el rebelde cabello como solía hacer de niño. Fue por esto que no pude evitar el apartarle el eterno mechón rebelde que le caía sobre los ojos.

— Tienes que cortarlo— musité, dejándome llevar por el recuerdo. Sin embargo, apenas caí en la cuenta de lo que hacía, aparté la mano y agarré mi bandeja. — Lo siento. Un estúpido hábito, supongo. — Sonreí tensa. — Bueno, ya me voy. Así que, hasta pronto. — Cabeceé en su dirección y huí de su expresión confusa.

De camino, me reprendí varias veces por mi comportamiento.

Por suerte, los chicos no lo notaron, pues Alice estaba nuevamente enfadada con Jasper y viceversa. Mientras Emmett escribía un texto en su celular que muy probablemente tendría como destinatario a Rosalie.

Comimos en paz. Alice me contó un par de cosas sobre las muchachas de voleibol y el resto del día fue tranquilo.

Aproveché de leer en los tiempos que me quedaron libres. No vi a Edward hasta el final del día, después de haberme despedido de mis amigos y que cada uno cogiera rumbos diferentes.

— Uh— sonreí— Hola. — A pesar de la curva en mis labios, no pude evitar verlo con extrañeza.

— Hola. — Se tardó en responder y lo observé con más detenimiento.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Su cuerpo impedía que abriera la puerta del coche.

— Hoy no me dejaste acabar de hablar contigo.

— ¿Y qué más tenías para decir?

— Bueno, en verdad quería darte las gracias y pedirte perdón.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? — Aparté el flequillo de mi vista.

— Porque me porté mal contigo, lancé tu anillo. Y lamento eso, no tenía derecho a molestarte ni hostigarte. Sólo me pongo así cuando bebo de más y lo peor es que no consigo recordarlo todo— se rascó la nuca incómodo.

— Entonces podrías tratar de no hacerlo, de ese modo no tendrías remordimientos. — Le sonreí amistosamente—y ya estás perdonado, no te apures por eso— avancé hacia la puerta del copiloto y desde el otro lado, llamó mi atención diciendo:

— ¿Ese fue el anillo de _compromiso_ que te di cuando éramos pequeños?

Me paralicé en la labor de meter mis cosas.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? — Susurré confundida.

— Sí, tengo el mío en casa. Dejé de usarlo porque me crecieron los dedos— de un segundo a otro estaba junto a mí, sonriendo traviesamente. Idéntico al Edward pequeño. Sentí mis latidos acelerarse y me costó recobrar la compostura.

— Ya veo. — Musité sin saber qué más decir. Esto era sorprendente e increíble. Jamás esperé que todavía lo conservara.

— Y de verdad siento habértelo quitado. Me arrepiento mucho. — Sus ojos esmeraldas eran sinceros y limpios al punto de deslumbrar.

— S-Sí… ya te dije que está bien. — Negó y fui consciente, por primera vez, de lo guapo que era. Digo, sé que es de conocimiento popular, pero al verlo tan directamente robaba el aliento con aquella mirada firme, la media sonrisa y barbilla varonil. Tontas mariposas volaron en mi estómago y me sentí extraña. Una sensación rara en los labios, en las manos y en el pecho. No sabría decir qué era, pero se sentía bien.

— Bueno, también te quería agradecer por llevarme a casa y tu preocupación. Sé que Esme te lo pidió, y aunque no tienes que hacerlo, te lo agradezco— y en un gesto que desmoronó por completo mi entendimiento, y dejó que los miles de libros románticos leídos retozaran en mi mente, depositó un beso en mi mano, viéndome directo a los ojos.

El sonrojo, el maldito sonrojo humillante hizo acto de presencia y sentí que mi cara se ponía de un tonto color rojo.

Mi ingenio se había apagado, Edward lo había hecho así de simple.

— Espero que regreses sin ningún problema a tu casa, Bella— Oh, demonios… me llamó Bella con aquella boca que había puesto a hormiguear todo mi brazo al posarla en mi piel.

— I-igualmente— vamos, vamos. Regresa aquí soñadora empedernida. Me reprendí.

Y dándome una última sonrisa, se volteó y comenzó a ir a su carro.

Desconcertada iba a hacer lo propio, cuando lo oí.

— ¡Te recompensaré! — Gritó llamando la atención de algunos curiosos. Sólo pude ponerme más roja y montarme en el auto, para desaparecer rápido de allí.

Desde entonces, él se comportó como un perfecto caballero victoriano, casi como si hubiera leído todos los ejemplares de Jane Austen y hubiera decidido ser una versión moderna de Mr. Darcy y no es que no me gustara, sino que lo contrario, me gustaba demasiado como para estar bien. Además, me estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo rondando los sitios en los que estuviera, atento a cualquier cosa que se ofreciera. Ya fuera una puerta para abrir, papeles que recoger y así un montón de gestos que me tocaban la fibra adolescente y romántica. Casi podría decir que las expectativas que leer tantos libros me habían creado sobre los hombres, Edward casi las llenaba por completo. Y eso que eran grandes…

— ¿Nos dirás qué pasa entre ustedes? — Interrogó cierto día Jasper, mirándome pícaramente.

— ¿Qué?

— Ah, no te hagas— rió suavemente. Y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. — Hace ya más de unas tres semanas que se porta así contigo y te ve de ese modo— alcé las cejas.

— ¿Ese modo? — Pregunté.

— Sí, ¿es que no lo has notado?

— Jass, él está sólo…— ¿qué estaba haciendo, de cualquier forma? Medio volteé para verlo reír con los chicos en su mesa. — Sólo recompensándome.

— ¿Por qué? — Su expresión pasó de juguetona a seria en un segundo— ¿Qué te hizo?

— Nada, nada—me apresuré en afirmar. — Perdió un objeto preciado para mí. Eso es todo, y ahora trata de portarse bien. De hecho, no ha ido a más fiestas, lo que me deja estar en casa leyendo todo lo que quiera— imaginé que en lugar de ojos tenía dos corazones que palpitaban.

Rió.

— Pero creo que su benevolencia llegará a su fin mañana— fruncí el ceño.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Viaje a la playa con la clase completa. Emily, para variar, ofreció fiesta allí.

— Supongo que tendré que ir— suspiré, aunque en cierto recóndito lugar, una llamita de entusiasmo se encendió.

—El tema, mi querida Bella. Es que es en pareja. — Anunció.

— Oh. — Abrí los ojos y de inmediato me puse a pensar en cuál sería mi modo de operar.

— Alice no podrá ir— continuó, llamando mi atención— así que si quieres ir, puedo ser tu acompañante—me guiñó un ojo con picardía y reí.

— Si ella te viera, te colgaría de un lugar doloroso, ¿lo sabes, no?

— Agradezcamos que está enferma, entonces. — Nos largamos a carcajadas bastante ruidosas. — No, no me alegra que lo esté. No puedo besarla— suspiró frustrado.

— Vivirás.

— Eso lo dices porque no tienes a alguien que te gusta mucho, mucho.

— Claro que s…

— No valen los personajes literarios, Bella. — Sentenció y me enfurruñé en la silla. Mas, en el fondo de mi mente, sabía que había uno bastante real que se había hecho su lugar en mis sentimientos. La simple idea me incomodaba. Mi vida era simple si sólo la reducía a mis libros, música y amigos. Si me ponía a meter a terceros… ese equilibrio perfecto se iba a la porra. La simple idea me llenaba de curiosidad y temor al mismo tiempo. — ¿Y? ¿Irás?

— Supongo que no me queda de otra— suspiré con cansancio. — ¿Sabes si Emmett irá?

— Quién sabe. Está loquito por Rosalie, más ahora que están en pre-noviazgo.

Reí.

— Es como estar a prueba— reí más.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese tío? — Musitó de pronto el rubio, viendo por sobre mí.

— ¿A quién?

— A Edward, me mira como si quisiera matarme— mi amigo sonrió ampliamente.

— Oh, no. Él no lo haría.

Guardó silencio, un silencio en el que pareció maquinar planes malvados. Su rostro reflejaba eso, al menos.

— Creo que me divertiré mañana. Ahora te dejo porque si no llamo a la enana, se enfada— me guiñó un ojo y al pasar por mi lado, dejó un beso en mi mejilla. Entonces sí se fue, riendo por lo bajo.

Confusa, sacudí la cabeza y retomé mi lectura…

-o-

— ¿Seguro que no luzco mal? — Interrogué por quinta vez.

— No, Bella, te ves hermosa. — Me sonrió con cariño y acarició la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Eso me hace sentir como un perro. — Abandoné el coche, arreglando el vestido ligero que había optado por usar. Hacía una bonita tarde en la playa, y sentir la brisa acariciando todo mi cuerpo no tenía precio. La prenda me hacía sentir cómoda y ligera.

— Mujeres. — Musitó. — Alice también lo odia, vez que lo hago, vez que sale corriendo tras de mí vociferando improperios. — Me reí de la imagen mental.

— Quizá deberías dejar de hacerlo— ofreció su brazo y sonriendo, lo acepté.

— Qué va, es divertidísimo.

— Entonces no te quejes— me encogí de hombros y comenzamos a ir hacia las carpas blancas con velos que se movían al viento. Nos fuimos hablando de cosas triviales, riendo en ciertas ocasiones, mientras inconscientemente buscaba a Edward.

Nos sentamos en la arena y contemplamos el mar, sin detener nuestra insustancial cháchara.

— Iré por un refresco, ¿te apetece uno?

Asentí y el rubio se paró ágilmente y desapareció entre la gente que bailaba o coqueteaba al son de la música.

Me quedé con la vista fija en el mar, viendo el hermoso oleaje romper en la orilla, el simple sonido bastaba para hipnotizarme, hasta que percibí a alguien junto a mí.

— Oh, te tardaste poco Jasper— lo contemplé con una sonrisa, mas, no eran ojos azules ni cabello rubio los que tenía al frente, sino que verdes y pelo cobrizo.

— Siento decepcionarte— susurró con una media sonrisa que no le llegaba a la mirada.

— Para nada. — Sonreí, apartándome el pelo que la brisa se empeñaba en poner sobre mis ojos. — ¿Y tu pareja? — Interrogué buscándola con la mirada.

— Bueno, esperaba que fueras tú, pero alguien se me adelantó— sonrió bebiendo de la cerveza entre sus manos.

Sus palabras me dejaron con la boca abierta y desconcertada.

— Es una bonita tarde. — Se apresuró en cambiar el tema y dejar de verme.

—Sí. Muy bella.

— Aunque difícilmente más que tú. — Me miró de reojo y sentí cómo mis mejillas se calentaban.

— Yo…— carraspeé— sólo quería saber por qué te has comportado así conmigo últimamente. Ya te había dicho que no tenías nada que agradecer ni por lo cual disculparte.

— Lo sé. — Sonrió entonces, esta vez de verdad.

— ¿Entonces? — Luché contra mi cabello.

— Solías traer coletas— comentó a cambio. — Y una bolsa para recoger conchas. Adorabas hacer eso.

Sonreí con nostalgia, repentinamente feliz de que él también lo recordara.

— Y tú siempre me dabas las más bonitas que encontrabas.

— Si no te ponías a chillar. — Le golpeé el hombro.

— Eso no es cierto— rió, dejando de hacerlo paulatinamente al verme. Me sentí vibrar por dentro.

— Te contaré un secreto— se inclinó a mi oído. — Sólo las cogía por ti. Era mentira que las coleccionaba. — Mi corazón galopó, literalmente, en mi pecho y no pude hacer más que contemplarlo con atención al apartarse. Recorriendo visualmente todos los recovecos de su rostro, comparando mis recuerdos de niña y los de ahora. Sin embargo, lo mismo que me hacía ruborizar en ese entonces, lo hacía ahora. Y las mismas mariposas tontas, eran miles más en la actualidad. Los sentimientos no eran nuevos, pero sí más fuertes y reales. Me daba perfecta cuenta de que no era admiración, ni que se trataba de uno de mis amores literarios, no. Edward era real, y lo mucho que me estaba gustando tenerlo cerca también, al igual que los deseos que tiraban de mi mente y cuerpo en todas direcciones.

Me picaron los labios de un modo nuevo, de aquel que describían de mil formas en las novelas, pero que no había vivido hasta ahora. Y debía reconocer que mi imaginación se quedaba corta.

Nada podría describir el torrente de emociones que experimentaba al verlo a los ojos, al sentir su aliento cálido y una extraña electricidad emanar de su cuerpo al mío.

Sin embargo, cuando se inclinó más y estaba casi segura que me besaría, Jasper interrumpió.

— Ah… ¿llego en mal momento? — Nos apartamos rápidamente, como si hubiéramos estado haciendo algo malo. Deseé decirle que sí y que quería que se fuera.

— No. — Respondió con voz dura Edward. — Nos vemos luego, Bella. — Y dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada al rubio, se marchó, pateando la arena.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Exclamó entonces. — Tú le gustas y mucho.

— De qué hablas. — Tensa me aferré a mis rodillas y miré con obstinación al frente. ¿Qué había sido todo esto? Gemí, deseando estar en casa, leyendo como siempre y oyendo música, eso no me hacía confusiones innecesarias ni ponía a trabajar tanto mi pobre corazón.

Todavía lo sentía en mis oídos. Y para mi mala – ¿o buena? – suerte, aún podía percibir a Edward junto a mí, ejerciendo sus extraños poderes.

— Ah, Bella. No finjas— me tendió una soda de limón. — A ese tipo se le caen las babas por ti y a ti por él.

— ¡Claro que no! — Exclamé avergonzada.

— Claro que sí. — Le dio un trago largo a su bebida. — Se les nota, se les sale por los poros.

— Basta ya. — Me tomé la cara con ambas manos.

— ¿Por qué? Yo simplemente estoy diciendo lo que vi. Y ustedes estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro. De hecho, creo que ibas a darle un beso. Sí, tenías cara de querértelo comer.

Horrorizada lo miré. Y claro, él se carcajeó.

— Estás enfermo, Jasper. Enfermo.

— Puede ser, pero tú estás loca por ese chico.

— ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué eres? ¿Una consejera de amor o casamentera? — Rió, regocijándose en mi incomodidad.

— Nada de eso, Bella. — Cambió su tono a uno más maduro. — Es sólo que creo que podrías intentarlo. La vida son experiencias y no, los libros no cuentan. Tú tienes que vivir las tuyas propias— aclaró al ver que intentaría reprochar. — Lo que digo es que, si el tío este te gusta, vayas por él.

— Pero fíjate bien, Jasper. Él es el playboy de la escuela, yo misma lo vi liándose con una chica en el armario de la casa de Emily y yo no quiero ser partícipe de sus excesos. Tú me conoces, soy de las tranquilas, pese a que me guste pasarlo bien, mi modo de hacerlo es diferente al suyo.

— Tú misma dijiste que no ha ido a más fiestas, y hoy ha venido solo. ¿Qué te dice eso? ¿No crees que sean demasiadas coincidencias para ser normal? Anda, usa ese coraje que tienes para defender tus libros y haz lo que quieres hacer.

— ¿Te das cuenta que me estás arrojando a los brazos del lobo?

— Creí que tú eras el lobo— rió y le golpeé el hombro. — Vale, vale. — Alzó las manos— yo sólo digo. Pero, de cualquier modo, me tengo que ir. Alice me pidió unos analgésicos y me quedaré a ver películas con ella. Sin besos, por supuesto, no quiero pescar un resfrío.

— Ya te veré yo el lunes— sentencié con una sonrisa pícara. Él cogió sus zapatos y me besó la cabeza.

— Te llamaré para saber qué decidiste. Si no me contestas, supondré que estás ocupada— batió las cejas y le arrojé la tapa del botellín. —Hasta pronto, Bella. Lánzate a la vida, que es una sola y es corta— y guiñándome un ojo, se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la masa de gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música pop.

Permanecí sentada hasta que el sol se ocultó y las estrellas hicieron acto de presencia, junto al viento frío, pensando en qué debería hacer. Mi corazón parecía estar convenciendo cada vez más a mi mente.

— ¡Qué es lo que está haciendo ese idiota! — Oí que gritaba una chica y alcé la mirada.

— ¡Alguien que lo llame! ¿Estuvo bebiendo de más otra vez? — De inmediato seguía la línea de visión y con horror me di cuenta que era Edward de quién hablaban. Se encontraba entrando en el mar por el lado de los roqueríos y a esta hora era bien sabido lo bravo que éste se ponía.

Antes de saber lo que hacía, corrí hacia él, levantando una serie de murmullos a mi paso, pero no podía importarme menos.

Sólo podía pensar en lo doloroso que me era la idea de que algo le sucediera, y no por mi promesa. Si no que, egoístamente, por lo que él significaba para mí.

—¡Edward! — Llamé con fuerzas, pero no me oyó y cada vez se adentraba más y más.

No esperé a nada, me metí rápidamente, ignorando las gotas saladas que dañaban mis ojos. Mi único objetivo era el ser de cabellos dorados. ¡Pero me iba a oír cuando lo sacara de aquí!

— ¡Edward! — Volví a gritar, sin resultados nuevamente.

Me zambullí, luchando contra las olas. Y emergí a escasos centímetros.

— ¡Edward! — Esta vez sí me oyó y se volteó, viéndome con sorpresa.

— Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? — Se mantuvo en su posición.

— ¿Qué qué hago aquí? ¡Vengo a sacarte, así tenga que jalarte de las orejas! — Rió. ¡El muy tonto se rió!

Las olas nos movían a cada momento, llenándome de inquietud.

— Ya iba a salir, estaba rescatando a este perrito. Lo vi caer de las rocas y no podía dejarlo— cuando me enseñó al empapado y tembloroso animal, mi ceño se suavizó.

— Bueno…

Me cogió la mano con fuerza.

— Luego hablaremos. Ahora hay que salir. No me perdonaría si algo te pasa. — Me conmovió su gesto para con el perro y conmigo. Este sí era el Edward que yo conocía, así que aferrándome a sus dedos, nos dirigimos a la orilla, donde varios espectadores se congregaban.

Llegamos jadeantes, pero a salvo. Incluyendo al perro que se mantuvo pegado a Edward todo el tiempo.

— Traigan unas toallas— ordenó alguien.

— ¿Cómo están? ¿No les pasó nada? — A penas los oí, yo sólo me volteé para ver que el cobrizo se encontrara bien. Me sonrió como respuesta, y me sentí temblar, pero no de frío. De algo totalmente diferente y agradable.

— Estamos bien— él se incorporó y cogió mi mano, ayudándome. Reparé en que todos los hombres parecían fijarse en mí y fruncí el ceño. Y no fui la única que lo notó, ya que de inmediato Edward me abrazó, envolviéndome entre sus brazos y ocultándome de la vista de otros. — Eres muy guapa, pero debo reconocer que no me agrada que te vean así. — Susurró a mi oído, a lo que sólo pude retorcerme. — ¿Tienes cosquillas? — Molestó exhalando en la piel de esa zona, provocándome sobresaltos nuevamente. — Aquí no hay nada que ver— gruñó al resto— ya pueden irse. — Espetó en tono enfadado. Sonreí y apoyé la mejilla contra su hombro. Esto se sentía taan bien.

Las toallas llegaron segundos más tarde y procuramos secar al cachorrito asustado.

— Quizá sería buena idea irnos. — Susurró entonces. Asentí, con una sensación de nerviosismo en mis entrañas.

En silencio y con el perro en los brazos de él, nos dirigimos a los coches. Y me sorprendí al no encontrar el mío.

— Jasper debió llevárselo— suspiré.

— ¿Le tienes tanta confianza? — Sonrió forzadamente.

— Sí. — Contesté con una sonrisa

— Ya veo.

Callamos el trayecto a su carro. Pese a que lucía algo molesto, abrió la puerta para mí y después que le diera las gracias, hizo lo propio.

Encendió la radio y tarareé la canción de Ed Sheraan.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Sí, tiene bonita voz. — Sonrió.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente.

— Edward

— Bella— reímos al llamarnos al mismo tiempo. — Parte tú. — Asentí, colocándome el cabello mojado tras las orejas. Por primera vez, pensé en lo mal que debía verme.

— Quisiera que me respondieras la pregunta que te hice antes— se tensó notoriamente.

— Bueno, eso es algo difícil de responder. — Explicó con calma.

— Inténtalo— apremié con una sonrisa.

— No lo sé… temo que sea muy pronto y que termines alejándote. — Fruncí el ceño. — No te preocupes, no es nada malo… creo.

— Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

— Me gustaría más hablarlo cuando lleguemos. — Calló un instante— ¿tu casa o la mía? — No pude evitar pensar en que las parejas solían preguntarse eso para tener intimidad. El pensamiento me hizo enrojecer.

— Uhm…¿la tuya? Queda más cerca.

Para no quedarme pegada viéndolo, miré al perro que dormía en el asiento trasero, arropado con las toallas.

— ¿Qué haremos con él?

— Pues quedárnoslo— respondió simplemente.

— Me sorprende cómo puedes cambiar tanto.

— ¿Eh?

— Hasta hace unas semanas eras alguien completamente diferente.

— Lo sé. — Pareció pesaroso al decirlo. — Pero _alguien_ me hizo reaccionar.

Sentí mis latidos apresurarse, así que cobardemente miré por la ventanilla.

No tardamos en llegar y luego de estacionarse, nos bajamos.

— Te adelantaste, quería abrirte— sonrió y le resté importancia.

Caminamos con el nuevo integrante hacia la entrada. Ya no había nadie y las luces estaban apagadas. Así que mientras él dejaba al cachorro en el suelo, yo las encendí.

— Vamos a cambiarnos, ¿te parece?

— Sí, me estoy muriendo de frío. — Me miró de pies a cabeza, en un escrutinio que me puso a temblar. Él hacía que sintiera cosas extrañas.

— He de decirte, que luces muy tentadora así, Bella. Se nota que dejaste atrás a la niña que solías ser. — Sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en mis curvas, haciéndome sentir más femenina y nerviosa que en toda mi vida.

Carraspeé, sonrojándome y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

— Lo siento. Vamos— me jaló de la mano para que lo siguiera a su habitación. Mi pecho retumbó con cada escalón que avanzaba en la penumbra.

Una vez dentro, fue por ropas secas y me tendió un pantalón chándal y camisetas.

— Usaré el baño del pasillo. Puedes cambiarte aquí. —Asentí y suspiré temblorosa cuando abandonó la estancia.

Sin tiempo que perder, me quité el empapado vestido y me coloqué la amplia camiseta. Una vez hecho eso procedí a sacarme las bragas y sujetador y ponerme el pantalón.

No era totalmente cómodo, pero estaría mejor para regresar a casa.

Los toques en la puerta me hicieron enderezar con la ropa entre las manos.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Ajá. — Nerviosamente oculté las prendas interiores dentro de la tela mojada del vestido.

Me contempló y sonrió tiernamente.

— ¿Qué? — Dejé de morderme los labios.

— Luces pequeña.

— Y tú decías que se notaba que había dejado de serlo— bufé.

— Y lo dije en serio. Para mí eres una hermosa mujer. — Me sonrojé furiosamente. — Es agradable saber que te ruborizas por otros motivos que no sean el enojo. Cuando eras niña siempre te ponías roja al pelear conmigo.

— Tú me molestabas— señalé con indignación.

—Yo sólo quería tocar tus coletas y nunca me dejabas. — Se quejó.

— Me las jalabas, no las tocabas. — Le dirigí una mala mirada. Y sonrió, enseñándome sus dientes blancos. — A mí me alegra saber que te crecieron— señalé su boca y rió.

— Sigues siendo igual, no entiendo qué nos pasó, ni por qué dejamos de ser tan cercanos. — Comentó viéndome con atención. Me encogí de hombros.

— Sólo tomamos caminos diferentes. Es así de simple. Pero, por lo que veo, aún podemos volver a ser amigos. — Sonreí y frunciendo el ceño se acercó. Hasta que no más de diez centímetros nos separaban. — ¿O quizá no…?— Dudé al verlo inclinarse, sin dejar de contemplarme directo a los ojos. Repentinamente, sus dedos apartaron un mechón de cabello, ordenándolo tras mi oreja.

— ¿Amigos? Creo que tendré que declinar la oferta— negó cerca de mi rostro, sumiéndome en aquel hechizo de antes. En el que todo mi cuerpo palpitaba y mis labios quemaban por algo.

— ¿P-por qué? — Interrogué hipnotizada por sus ojos y poder magnético.

— Porque me gustas demasiado como para sólo querer ser tu amigo. — Dijo por fin, dejando que mis latidos se dispararan. Mi pulso debía estar en las nubes. Más todavía, cuando su mano decidió posarse en mi mejilla y acariciarme hasta la garganta. Tragué grueso y mis labios se entreabrieron solos. — Y si me lo permites— se apartó, repentinamente, confundiéndome y definitivamente, dejándome con gusto a poco. Me picaban las manos por tocarlo. — Quisiera proponerte algo— viéndome en todo momento, sacó algo de su bolsillo y tomando mi mano, lo colocó dentro. — Primero, saldaré mi deuda, lamento haberte quitado tu anillo, de verdad. Pero espero este pueda cumplir una función similar— miré la argolla con corazones en ella, era una preciosidad.

— No puedo aceptarlo— musité dejando de ver la pieza brillante de oro.

— Claro que sí, al final, los otros ya nos quedaban pequeños— sonrió. — Yo también tengo uno, y si quisieras… podríamos volver a comprometernos— susurró seductoramente y sentí que ahora sí iba a morir por exceso de latidos.

— Yo… muy joven, para… y ehm…

— No para casarnos. Pero sí me gustaría saber, si es que quisieras ser… bueno… Bella, ¿quisieras ser mi novia? — Interrogó entonces, así de directo, dejándome sin palabras. Únicamente podía verlo a los ojos y abrir y cerrar la boca en busca de una respuesta. Al ver mi mutismo, prosiguió, con mirada apagada— si no quieres no hay problema, yo creí que quizá podrías fijarte en mí. Aunque veo que me equivoqué— sonrió tristemente— supongo que mi pasado me condena. Y tú estás con ese chico…

— Él es un amigo— encontré mi voz, porque al saber que podría perderlo, como antes en el mar, todos mis temores se esfumaron. Al final, como dijo Jasper, no podía vivir siempre a través de un libro. Era hora de empezar a vivir mis propias experiencias. Así que con determinación me puse el anillo y lo miré. — Sí quiero ser tu novia, Edward. Sí quiero— sonreí y fue espectacular ver su mirada adquirir ese brillo tan especial. Sin demora él me tomó de la cintura y presionó su frente contra la mía.

— Siento como si estuviera recuperando una parte de mi vida que nunca debí dejar escapar. — Me sostuvo el rostro mientras ambos sonreíamos algo avergonzados.

— No te culpes por ello, después de todo. Yo siempre te golpeaba y robaba los helados de chocolate. — Reímos hasta que fuimos plenamente conscientes de la cercanía y del uno del otro.

Mi respiración se volvió pesada y los latidos en mi pecho intolerables. Me relamí los labios. Él los observó e hice lo propio con los suyos. Lucían tan tentadores que como si fuerzas místicas me jalaran más cerca, fui aproximándome.

— Eres hermosa— susurró colocando su mano en mi espalda, subiéndola suavemente hasta mi cuello, que acarició con delicadeza.

Cerré los ojos y me entregué a su caricia que provocaba cientos de escalofríos en mi columna. Sin embargo, reaccioné de inmediato al sentir sus labios cálidos contra los míos. Presionó un poco y se apartó. Pero yo quería más, así que dándole una mirada intensa, lo agarré de la camiseta y esta vez fui yo quien le dio un beso.

No sabía muy bien qué ir haciendo, leer no era lo mismo que hacerlo tú. Y mis labios nerviosos sólo querían sentir más de esas corrientes placenteras.

Él me sostuvo del mentón y besó mi labio superior y luego el inferior, mimándolos con suavidad, provocándome sensaciones maravillosas que superaban con creces las que podía tener leyendo. Edward estaba siendo tan tierno y atento que no me quedó más remedio que dejarme hacer y disfrutar.

— Sabes a cielo— murmuró sobre mi boca, haciéndome cosquillas.

Y una vez que hube comprendido los movimientos básicos, él me besó con más profundidad. Animándome a imitar sus movimientos. Él tomaba entre sus labios el mío y luego yo hacía lo mismo. Sin dudarlo, podría decir que este sería mi nuevo vicio.

Me dejé llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones, acariciando sus cabellos entre mis dedos. Tan suaves como recordaba. Tenía plena certeza de que leer estas escenas en los libros nunca sería lo mismo.

Cuando se apartó, me dio dos tiernos y castos besos en los labios. De inmediato una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

— Ha sido increíble. Me has puesto a vibrar—confesé y él pareció sorprendido.

— ¿Nunca antes habías dado un beso?

— No. — No hallé lo malo en decirle la verdad.

— Pues ni cuenta me he dado, lo has hecho muy bien. Aunque creo que deberías practicar.

— ¿No te gustó? — Pregunté temerosa.

— Uhm… no lo sé. Quizá si practicaras más conmigo, podría decírtelo— pillé su juego al vuelo y sonreí, acariciando su nariz con la mía.

— Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? Quiero sacar sobresaliente como siempre.

— Eres algo arrogante, ¿eh? — Reí, fundiéndome en un abrazo que me calentó el corazón. Besé su barbilla.

— ¿Por qué decidiste cambiar? — Nos sentó en la cama y me besó la coronilla.

— Porque me di cuenta que había perdido algo valioso y quería recuperarlo. No cualquier chica se queda en una fiesta sólo para cuidar a un tío borracho.

— Ni lo ayuda cuando vomita— apunté, riéndome.

— Me gustaría que olvidaras eso— comentó, haciéndome reír nuevamente.

— Deberás convencerme. — Susurré a su oído. Me gustó verlo estremecerse. No sabía qué era, pero estar con él me hacía sentir viva y con mucha seguridad. Sin embargo, su mirada me quemó por dentro.

— ¿Si te beso bruscamente… qué harías?

— Golpearte. — Reí.

— Veo que andas de muy buen humor.

— Yo siempre estoy de buen humor. Creo que en parte se lo aprendí a Jasper. — Él se tensó. — Antes que creas cosas que no son, él es mi amigo y tiene novia. Alice, quien también es mi amiga.

Su relajo fue evidente.

— Ya veo. Lo siento, aún no aprendo a controlar los celos.

— ¿Nunca habías tenido? — Negó.

— La primera vez que los sentí fue en la fiesta, cuando Mike estaba molestándote. Pero preferí hacerme el tonto y ponerme a beber. Ahora ya sé que eso no es buen plan.

— Nop, no lo es.

Nos quedamos en silencio y curiosa, me puse a repartir besos suaves por todo su cuello, ascendiendo hasta el espacio entre su oreja y mandíbula. Reseguí con mis dedos el hueso y lo fui besando, marcando un camino hasta su labio inferior, que besé con devoción.

Él suspiró y sus manos cobraron vida propia, acariciando mi cintura y espalda con delicadeza, encendiendo ciertas cosas en mí. Esto de las hormonas alocadas era nuevo y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Suavemente me respondió el beso, aunque en determinado momento, ejerció más presión y sin darme cuenta terminé recostada en la cama, sin romper el contacto que me comenzaba a nublar la razón. No sabía el inmenso poder que los besos podían tener sobre mí. Había partido como toda una inexperta tímida, y ahora yo necesitaba más, como si sus labios no fueran suficientes. Mi cuerpo vibraba entre sus brazos y me sentía consumida por un calor tan agradable como desesperante.

Nos apartamos por aire, pero él continuó besando mi cuello, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro de puro gozo. Eché la cabeza hacia un lado y acaricié su nuca con mis uñas. Él se estremeció y volvió por mis labios que lo recibieron gustosa. Mas, Edward no me besó tan suavemente; en esta oportunidad exigió más y se lo di dentro de lo posible. Siguiéndole torpemente cada vez que movía con mayor rapidez su boca sobre la mía.

Sentí mi corazón en las orejas al percibir sus manos meterse bajo la camiseta y acariciarme la piel desnuda, poniéndome los vellos de punta y cientos de escalofríos corriendo por mi espalda.

Sin embargo, pese a lo bien que se sentía una de sus manos acariciándome la pierna y la otra abriéndose paso hacia arriba, me separé con el aliento entrecortado y sosteniendo la prenda en su lugar.

— L-lo siento. De verdad, perdóname— suplicó. No fui capaz de verlo hasta que el nerviosismo bajó un poco y mi respiración fue más tranquila.

— Es demasiado pronto para mí— sonreí tímidamente.

— Lo sé, me apresuré. Lo siento mucho, ¿podrás perdonarme? — Le aparté el mechón de los ojos.

— No hay nada que perdonar. — Sonreí, besando la punta de su nariz. —Aún no me siento preparada para eso. Y esperaría que lo respetes.

— Por supuesto— afirmó serio— jamás te obligaría a nada.

— Me parece muy bien—me acurruqué en su pecho y me acarició el cabello.

— No sé si te lo había dicho, pero…— acercó sus labios a mi oído y me retorcí— te quiero, niña.

— Me llamo Isabella. — Rió.

— Hay cosas que nunca cambian. — Comentó encantado y sonreí. Él solía decirme así cuando peleábamos y mi respuesta seguía siendo idéntica a la de aquel entonces.

— Pues yo también te quiero, tontuelo— y cuando íbamos a empezar una nueva tanda de besos, apareció por la puerta el cachorrito, moviendo la cola y jadeando en nuestra dirección. Nos miramos y reímos.

Jamás me arrepentiría de esta decisión, estaba segura. Quería mucho a Edward, desde que éramos niños. Y si antes habíamos hecho un compromiso, no me cabían dudas de que ahora las cosas serían mejores. No sabía lo que vendría, pero si tenía la certeza de que él estaría conmigo y por ahora, era todo lo que me importaba.

* * *

 **Holap! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado esta idea livianita y más que cualquier cosa, romántica.**

 **Quiero agradecer por el apoyo chicas, son las mejores :'), de verdad que me hicieron muy feliz con los rr, favoritos y alertas, aunque el simple hecho de saber que siguen ahí, me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Las cosas se me harán un poco difíciles ahora, pero prometo que dentro de poco tendrán noticias nuevas sobre mí. Quizá no con historias muy largas, ni dramáticas, pero ahí estaré ;)**

 **Así que ahora no me queda más que enviarles muchos saludos desde aquí, desearles una bonita noche y buena semana! Tendré que amarrarme las manos para no publicar lo que ya tengo, porque lo dejaría todo inconcluso por quién sabe cuanto tiempo jaja**

 **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones! No estamos leyendo :D**

 **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**


End file.
